Season 1
The first season of Different Worlds, an American supernatural horror drama television series, and will consist of 8 episodes. The synopsis of the season: There are two different worlds: the human world and the supernatural world. The humans walk freely while the supernatural creatures are locked away in an asylum. Amy Marshall has a normal, human life with her brother, Marc, until that one day when her freedom is taken away from her and she is locked away with the supernatural creatures. Amy decides to escape with a few others. She must learn to trust them and has to find out who she really is inside. Season Summary Cast Main Cast *Scarlett Byrne as Amy Marshall- Amy is Sarah and Marc's sister. She is the protector of the supernatural creatures. She begins to learn more about who she really is and starts to have feelings for Chad. (8 episodes) *Brenton Thwaites as Chad Martin- Chad is Amy's classmate and her Guardian. He trains her for what comes next and begins to have feelings for her. (8 episodes) *Phoebe Tonkin as Sarah Marshall- Sarah is Amy and Marc's older sister. She dropped out of college, due to her becoming a vampire and broke up with Wade before she left. She left Amy and Marc alone with their parents and never returned when they died until their grandmother passed and returned to the town. (8 episodes) *Grey Damon as Wade Gilbert- Wade is a werewolf and Riley's older brother. Once Sarah returns to town, he tries to get back together with her. Wade helps Amy with her training and is the leader of his pack. (7 episodes) *Kathryn Newton as Riley Gilbert- Riley is a werewolf and Wade's sister. She doesn't trust Amy or Sarah and begins to have feelings for Marc. (8 episodes) *Joel Courtney as Marc Marshall- Marc is Amy and Sarah's younger brother. He doesn't know anything about Amy and Sarah's secrets. He starts to have feelings for Riley. (8 episodes) *Nick Robinson as Drew Williams- Drew is one of Amy's best friends. Drew has feelings for Amy but knows she will never fall for him. (8 episodes) *Paulina Singer as Shelby Campbell- Shelby is one of Amy's best friends. Shelby has known Amy since they were five years old and learns that she is a witch. (8 episodes) *Elizabeth Lail as Molly Barnes- Molly is one of Amy's best friends. Like Shelby, Molly has known Amy since she was five years old. She wants to know what is going on with Amy and Shelby and knows they aren't telling her something. (8 episodes) *Amadeus Serafini as Lucas Mitchell- Lucas is a werewolf and is a part of Wade's pack. He is the closest to Wade but wants to be the leader. He can be an asshole and is not the smartest person in the pack. (7 episodes) *Katie Findlay as Dylan Blake- Dylan is a witch and is Wyatt's sister. She is a part of Wade's pack and is kind to everyone. She tries her best to show the pack the good things in life and becomes close to Shelby. (8 episodes) *Jake Abel as Wyatt Blake- Wade is a witch and Dylan's brother. He is a part of Wade's pack. Like Dylan, he is kind to everyone and is always by his sister's side. He doesn't want anything to happen to his sister and becomes close to Molly. (8 episodes) *Tahmoh Penikett as Lucifer- Lucifer is the main antagonist. He wants to destroy Amy and the others. Lucifer knows what Amy truly is and tries to kill her at any chance he gets. (8 episodes) Recurring Cast *Beau Mirchoff as Nick Robertson- Nick is Amy's boyfriend. He wants to know what Amy is keeping from him and has a secret to tell her. (6 episodes) *Diego Boneta as Ricky Martinez- Ricky is a werewolf and is a part of Wade's pack. He can be an asshole but he is loyal to Wade. (8 episodes) *Madison Lintz as Lacey Jensen- Lacey is a banshee and is a part of Wade's group. Lacey is shy and has depression and Amy's friend. Amy knows deep down that Lacey is a badass inside. (4 episodes) Guest Cast Episodes Deaths *Lacey Jensen *Brad King *Natalie Wright *Warren Parker *Kathy Campbell *Wes Bennett *Wade Gilbert *Lucas Mitchell *Rachel Sanders *Wyatt Blake *Melanie Campbell *Dylan Blake *Lucifer